Noah's Final Fight
by Poseidon 01
Summary: my final story. hope you all like. This will be the end of my writing career, but I'll still be here to read your stories or just chat.
1. Chapter 1: A New Family Member

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The End of Aww

My brother, Theodore and I waited nervously in the LA Hospital waiting room. Eleanor, Theodore's wife and one of my best friends, was giving birth. I prayed both Ellie and the baby would pull through. I had already lost my brother Alvin to a car crash. I would not lose anyone else. Then Eleanor came out of the rom holding a little bundle. "It's a girl." she said. The little baby chipmunk had golden hair like her mother.

"What are you going to name her?" I asked. "Emily Andromeda Seville." Theodore said. Emily opened her emerald green eyes and looke at me. Then she smiled. "So, Theodore, why did you call me here?" I asked. "Well, Eleanor and I wanted to ask you if you would be Emily's Godfather." Theodore said.

"Yeah, of course, you two. But why me?" I asked. "Well, ever since you became a member of the Seville family, you've been the best brother to me and a great friend to Eleanor. Plus, if it wasn't for you, Emily wouldn't be alive." Theodore said. I thought back to one year ago, when Theodore first got married to Eleanor.

"_Noah, can I talk to you?" Theodore asked. "Sure, Theo. What's on your mind?" I asked. "You're the only other one of the Seville brothers_ _who's married with kids. "I really want a kid of my own but how am I supposed to know if Eleanor feels the same way?" Theodore asked. "Just ask. If she's ready, she'll tell you. But she may want to wait a little bit. Buy condoms first, just to be safe. When she wants to go all the way, she'll tell you." I said._

3 months after that, Theo and Ellie had intercourse. And 9 months later, Emily came. I held my Goddaughter in my arms. "I swear to you, Emily, I'll be the best dang Godfather I can be." I said.


	2. Chapter 2: Why is my name Brittany?

One Month Later...

I woke up from peaceful slumber and wnt into the kitchen to eat breakfast. As I passed the family room, I noticed my 10 year old daughter, Brittany staring at a picture of Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and I the day my kids were born. I held Roan, Alvin held Conner, and Annabeth held Brittany.

When she noticed me, she walked up to me and asked me a question. "Daddy, why is my name Brittany?" I sat on the couch and sat her next to me. "Sweetheart, I named you after your Aunt Brittany. You remember her, right?" Brittany shrugged. "A little. She was kind, beautiful. But also sad." she said. "You see, after Alvin died, she was kind of a wreck. She loved Alvin a lot. She could never accept that he was gone. Then one morning, as I read the paper, I noticed Brittany's picture in the obituaries. She had taken her own life." I said, a tear falling down my cheek.

Brittamy hugged me. "Thanks for telling me, Dad." she said. No problem, Princess." I said. A few hours later, litlle Emily crawled into the room. By that time, the who family was awake. Eleanor picked up the baby. "Hello, Sugar Pie. Sleep well?" she asked. Emily giggled happily.

Suddenly, my Green Lantern ring glowed. "well, duty calls. Se you guys in a few." I said, my Green Lantern uniform phasing in.


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Fight

I flew to where my ring told me to go. I saw Sinestro stealing yellow jewels. "Y'know, Sin, I've been meaning to ask you why it's alwys you I have to fight. Why not send your Sinestro Corps members? That way you could go one day without opening a can of Whoopass." I said, slamming Sinestro in the face.

Sinestro got up fast. "Ah, Seville, again I always find you. Why not any other Earth Lanterns? Oh, yes, I killed them." he taunted. "Shut it, Pinky. Yes, you finally killed Hal, Guy, John, and Kyle. But I'm younger, better trained, and the protaginist of this tale. I'll never be defeated." I said. Suddenly, a yellow bubble surrounded me and lifted me up into the air.

"What the...? Sinestro, what are you doing?" I asked. A derranged cackle answered my cackle. Aww was now a member of the Sinestro Corps. "Damn you two. Now that you have m, what'll you do to me?" I asked. Sinestro pointed his ring at me. "Good-bye, Seville." He said. The last thing I saw was a yellow beam of energy surround me. Then my body went weightless, and I passed on. Alvin and Brittany greeted me. I was staying. "Sorry, family. My reward has come." I said.

Epilogue

Brittany Anne's POV

My dad was buried in a churchyard, a statue of him mounted on it. Under that, it read "_Noah Seville 1996-2026. A Lantern. A Father. An Uncle. One Hell of a Hero_.

"I miss you, Dad. I'll make you proud." I said, studying the green ring on my finger. Then I sang.

_If you were with me now_

_I'd find myself in you_

_If you were with me now_

_Your the only one who knew_

_All the things we planned to do_

_I want to live my life_

_The way you said I would_

_With willpower as my light_

_Fighting for what's right_

_Like you made me believe I could_

_And I will fly with my father's ring_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel his heartbeat still_

_And I will do great things_

_With my father's ring_

_The worlds I'll never see_

_My dreams that just won't be_

_This green ring's stride_

_with one days ride_

_Will have covered more_

_distance than me_

_But I will fly with my father's ring_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel his heartbeat still_

_And I will do great things_

_With my father's ring_

_Someday with his spirit to guide me_

_And his memory beside me_

_I will be free to_

_Fly with my father's ring_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel his heartbeat still_

_And I will do great things_

_With my father's ring_

_With my father's ring _

(Well, readers, that's it. Noah's gone to the Next Life, I'm retiring, but I'll still be here for reading your stories and just chatting. Thanks for all the great reviews. Maybe I'll return to writing again someday. Maybe.)


End file.
